The Path to Glory
by miikosan
Summary: Team Natsu of Fairy Tail is on a mission: to help the League of Legends by becoming its champions! However, without a single knowledge of the League, how will they achieve their mission? What surprises await them? What challenges will they face?


"So this is Valoran, eh?" Natsu Dragneel yawned. "Ugh, this place stinks. Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Stupid dragon," Gray Fullbuster snickered. "Seems like your cunning nose is making you suffer more than the rest of us, eh?"

"What did you just call me?" Natsu growled, fire burning out of his eyes. Gray replied with an ice-cold stare that melted into anger as the pair prepared for a brawl.

"You two, enough," Erza Scarlet sternly said, and instantly Natsu and Gray had their arms around each other's shoulders, acting like they're best friends for life. Erza quietly sighed.

_Those two never stops_… Lucy thought. She closely followed Erza into the city while stealing glances around. It was no more than a small village, but the liveliness of the people reminded her of Magnolia Town. She smiled, thinking of the fun times she had spent with Fairy Tail.

The team walked into a small inn located southwest of the city. While Erza was busy talking to the innkeeper, Lucy couldn't help but snicker at the ongoing staring battle between Natsu and Gray. _It's so entertaining to watch those two fight_, she thought.

As if on cue, the pair stopped as soon as Erza turned around. "Two rooms. Upstairs," Erza said. "Natsu and Gray, you take one. Lucy and I will share the other. Happy can stay with whomever he wants."

"WHAT?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed at the same time. "No way I'm staying with him!"

Erza glowered, and instantly Natsu and Gray shut up. "You will stay together," she firmly said, before turning around and heading upstairs. Lucy hurried behind.

"Erza, do you think this is the best idea? I mean, Gray and Natsu don't always get along…"

"They must learn to get along then. In Fairy Tail, there is no place for internal disputes," Erza replied. "We are a family."

_She's right_, Lucy thought. She quietly hoped that Natsu and Gray won't cause any trouble during the night…

In vain, that is.

Lucy woke up to a deafening explosion. Nearby her, Erza has also awakened. They exchanged worried glances at each other. Fearing the worst, they all got up and ran toward Gray and Natsu's room, to find it… completely blown away.

"Get at me, you useless dragon slayer!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Shield!"

A large shield made out of ice appeared, barely defending Gray from Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar. However, that was not without collateral damage; the deflected flame blasted down yet another part of the inn. Lucy glanced at Erza and instantly regretted it. Erza's eyes were full of anger.

"You…" Gray and Natsu stopped dead in their tracks.

"Two…" Both of them were shivering with fear now.

"IDIOTS!" Erza screamed, and struck down the Ice Mage and Dragon Slayer with one blow of her sword. "You destroyed this inn! The Magic Council is going to punish Fairy Tail for this trouble!"

"We're sorry, Erza!" Gray exclaimed. "It was his fault! I…"

"Silence." Erza commanded, shooting death glares at him.

"WHAT IS THIS?" A loud female voice rang out. Lucy turned around. Behind her was the innkeeper, standing next to a female with long, wavy red hair, a white strapless shirt exposing her stomach and cleavage, long black trousers and boots, and a tall, black hat decorated with gold detail. Two pistols hung from her belt. She was, no doubt, very angry, maybe even more so than Erza.

"You ruined my inn!" She yelled at Erza. "You ruined it! I demand compensation!"

The timid innkeeper tugged at her side. "Miss Fortune, please calm down. Don't…"

"SHAAADDAAAPP!" Miss Fortune roared as she fired an array of bullets at the mages of Fairy Tail, destroying what was left of Natsu and Gray's room and burying it in a cloud of smoke.

"Grr… despicable. How dare they destroy my inn like this?" Miss Fortune grumbled. She turned around and smirked. "Those idiots shouldn't have been able to survive that. Serves them right."

"That was some powerful bullets you shot there." Miss Fortune turned around, surprised to see that her opponents were still alive. The smoke has wore off now, and she found herself staring into Gray's Ice Shield, impaled with the bullets from her pistols.

"What the… are you… mages?" Miss Fortune stuttered.

"Why yes we are," replied Erza. "We are from the Fairy Tail guild of mages, and we are here to complete a request on the behalf of the 'League of Legends'."

"You people… are here on the behalf of the League?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Not quite," Erza continued. "We are here to complete a request from the League." Erza pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Miss Fortune.

"_The League of Legends kindly asks talented civilians to join the League and be of help to peacemaking and conflict-resolving in Valoran, its hometown. The reward is 10,000,000 jewels to each successful contenders. Please hurry, for we need you!"_

"Oh, I see," Miss Fortune handed the paper back to Erza. "So you guys are the hopefuls." She flashed a mischievous grin. "I daresay you should return. You mages are not capable of becoming a champion."

"Hey, you! What did you ju-" Natsu yelled, only to be quieted by Erza with a punch in the stomach.

"Champion? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Warriors of the League are called Champions. They possess special skills and abilities to help them fight in battles on the Fields of Justice," she continued. "Do you mages think you got what it takes? Becoming a champion is no easy thing. The League has its own ways of choosing its champions."

Natsu yelled. "Don't look down on us! Who do you think you are, a champion?"

"Why, yes I am," Miss Fortune grinned. "I am Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter, and the League's one-and-only Pirate hunter champion."

"Heh," Gray chuckled. "Considering how easily it was to counter your attack, I daresay the League is fairly incompetent in choosing its warriors."

"You… you little…" Miss Fortune hissed, and suddenly eased up into a smile. "Guess you are capable after all. Not many people can just escape from my attacks that easily, huh."

She stood there silently for a while as Erza and Lucy tended to Natsu and Gray's wounds in what was left of the room. Suddenly, she busted out in laughter.

"To block my attack just like that… you brats really have potential, huh? Alright, I'll struck you a deal, so listen up. This town here, is Bilgewater. You are on Blue Flame Island right now. The League's headquarters is located in the mainland, and you'll need to board a ship to get there."

Miss Fortune continued as the Fairy Tail mages listened on.

"The fees for boarding a ship here is very expensive, however. Furthermore, most ships here are pirate ships, so if you get caught on board with them, you're guaranteed to live the rest of your life in a jail cell. Now," she paused, glaring at the mages, "I have my own boat, which I can use to take you guys to the mainland. I'm not a pirate, so you won't have to worry about being arrested."

Lucy smiled. "That's great! Tha-"

"I'm not done yet, silly little girl!" Miss Fortune yelled. "Do you think I'm going to give you a free ride after what you've done to my inn? If you want a free ride, you better fix up this place, alright? I want it back the way it was. I'll provide the materials; they're in the storage room downstairs. And you better hurry, too. I'm leaving in three days, so if you're not done by then, good luck getting to the mainland!"

With that, Miss Fortune left the team in the shambles that they have created, smiling to herself. "Three days… those idiots won't be able to do it… Heheheh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, I'm miikosan, and this is the first fanfiction that I've written. Please give me reviews; your opinions are always appreciated!<strong>


End file.
